davey and gidget ch 1- the dilema
by mansonfreak101
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARCTERS.. S&M Fic starring gidget gein,jefree star and davey havok.


Eight AM, I had just gotten awoken by the sound of my cell going off.

"Brad we got a 20/21 for you whenever you're ready."

Truth is I am never ready for what awaits me but it's a job right.

The address was not far from where I lay my head. I threw on my suit and tie, slicked my shoulder length black hair back and finished getting ready.

When I arrived to the job site, an elderly woman answered the door; she must have recognized my attire because she asked if I was there for the body. "Yes ma'm."

She led me to a room upstairs where a man around twenty three years old lay on the floor covered in blood with his head hanging off his shoulders by only a small chunk of meat. It still was not as bad as some of the suicides I have cleaned up. I loaded the body onto the gurney and carried him down the stairs and loaded it up into the van.

After the body was taken to the medical examiners, I got in my car and started to head home when my cell phone rang. It was Jeffree.

"Hi Bradley honey."

"Hola Jeff what's on your mind?"

"Well you know how we talked last week about that deal? Well I got someone here that I'd like you to meet."

"Okay Jeff, if that's what you really want."

"So your going to come over brad?!"

"Yes Jeff I'll be on my way soon." I said hanging up.

~flashback~

"Brad I need to talk to you." Jeff exclaimed.

I turned around looking at him, "What's on your mind love?" I walked over to where he was standing and kissed his lips softly whilst he began twisting his fingers through my hair, our tongues playing with each others. I pulled his hair from underneath and nibbled on his neck before he interrupted with his next sentence.

"Brad…I think I need to start fucking other people… I know…"

I cut him off by slamming him into the table he was leaning against. He screamed as I gripped his arm, turning his back toward me, I slapped his ass hard and nibbled on his earlobe, whispering "Now Jeffree if your well behaved maybe I will let you play around with Al."

He whined. "Brad…" I cut him off by slapping my hand in front of his mouth and ran my fingers up and down his back, making him moan. I thought about what he had just said and it made me cringe. I wasn't in love with him or anything but he was quite fun to play with, I was not sure I was ready to lose him but at the same time he was to fragile for the games I liked to play. As I thought more about it the more I thought maybe we could work something out. I came to the conclusion that if he could find somebody that I can use for enjoyment then he could go ahead and fuck others.

"Jeff I'll tell you what.. Find me a replacement and then I will let you go but until that happens you are still mine." I turned him toward me and snapped my fingers signaling for him to get on his knees. He did as he was told and went down, undoing my pants with his teeth. This was sexy as fuck, once my pants were on the ground beneath me he gripped my cock in his manicured right hand and squeezed the tip lightly, making me moan softly. His tongue running up and down the shaft to the tip of my hard flesh.

~end flashback~

Arriving at Jeff's house, there was a green porsh in the driveway. I hopped out of my Lexus and walked to the door, after knocking three times a pretty pet opened the door. He was nearly naked with a black and red collar and a tail-like butt plug shoved up his rectum. He was absolutely stunning.

Jeff walked over. "Davey say hello to Bradley."

Davey looked at me with those big brown eyes of his. "Hello."

I looked him up and down. "Davey huh? I'm going to call you dave, it suits you better. Most of the time I will just call you pet and you will answer me is this understood?"

He nodded. I yelled. "I can't hear you speak up!"

He jumped a little. "Yes sir."

Jeff handed me a leash and I attached it to Dave's collar.

"So this is the trade off, Jeff you are a free man now. I will call you after I test the product." He nodded and I led Dave to the car. David was not as girlie looking as Jeff was but he was still gorgeous. His nails were manicured and his hair was a chestnut brown with blonde highlights. "now David I want you to know that my home is yours, I do have a few simple rules but if you break them you will be punished accordingly. You may have two phone calls a day, you may wear what you want, but keep your hair and nails done and stay clean and shaven. You refer to me as master and you serve me, no questions asked. Other than that you are free to do as you please."

He nodded in response as I pulled his chain. "Is that understood my pet?"

"Yes master." He said in a shaky voice.

"Dave there is no need to be afraid of me, I will not hurt you. I can hear it in your voice. As long as you do as I say you will enjoy your stay with me. I promise."

When we got to my apartment I led him inside and to his room. "This will be your room at all times unless otherwise specified." The room was painted royal blue with red trimming; his bed was covered in satin sheets. I spent the last few days preparing this room for my guest. I took off his leash and slid my hand up his chest, he moaned as I pushed him onto the bed and began to kiss his lips, which tasted of strawberry. I wanted to take him down and fuck his ass raw, he was so perfect. I grabbed his ass in my hand and squeezed it lightly while still kissing him. A few minutes later my phone, it was Jeff.

"Bradley boo I'm calling you to see how you like your new toy?"

"Well Jeff I haven't tried him yet, but I'm sure I will love it. I will call you later tonight and tell you everything." I said hanging up.

I began to kiss him again, this time he deepened the kiss. I began scratching down his chest a bit. I kissed from his lips to his neck, nibbling a little and biting hard. Blood started trickling down his neck as I lick it clean and press my body closer. He lay still as I take his nipples in my fingers and slowly rub them, making him moan a bit. I began to kiss from his neck down to his chest, kissing up and down his torso. I took one of his nipples into my mouth and ran my tongue around it making it grow harder. He moaned as he laced his hands through my hair. "Mmmn master…" I undid his pants and lifted his legs up over my shoulders and pulled out his butt plug, laying him back down. I gripped his semi erect dick in my hands and began to masturbate him slowly, getting faster with each thrust. His moans growing stronger, once he was completely erect I slid down to his abdomen and said. "Now Dave I am going to put your growing erection into my hot mouth… you come when I say so.. Not before, not after do you understand my pet?"

He groaned under me as I took the tip into my mouth and gracefully ran my tongue up and down the shaft, he moaned and rode into my blowjob slowly pulling in and out of my hot mess of a mouth. His cock felt great in my mouth and I loved the way he became one with my head game and kept a steady pace. His moans were turning to hard breaths and he was holding back his orgasm, I could feel him about to burst so I popped it out of my mouth.

"You may cum David, but make it sexy." I said in a stern voice. His lips parted and his breath turned to silent moanful screams. "AHHH fuck! Master… yes oh fuck, god! Oh baby… master… I come only for you." His cum erupting like a volcanic fountain. Some of it got on my hand and I made him lick it off, he did as I said. I grabbed his shoulder and said sternly. "Turn on your backside for master davey." He rolled over an put his ass in the air, like he knew exactly what to do. "your going to feel a little burning sensation and you may want to tense but I warn you… do not tense for it will make it harder for both of us to come, so relax, the pain goes away after a minute." I placed myself in front of his entrance and slowly made my way inside his pleasure gateway. I heard him seer in pain, his body shaking a little at first, but as I thrust in and out of him the more he relaxes. He arched his back into my chest allowing for deeper access. "Mmmn David you are so perfect and your all mine." I moaned as I picked up the pace, all eight and a half inches inside, hitting his prostate a few times he began to scream my name and I could feel him losing control. "Bradley… oh god… uh fuck!" his screams becoming louder with every time I thrust deep inside. I could feel myself growing close. After a few more thrusts I let out a scream as my seed flows into him. When I pulled out he got down on his knees and began to lick the leftover cum from my penis. The more he sucked, the more I became hard again.

I grabbed his head and forced my cock deeper inside his throat, he picked up pace and I could feel myself losing my sense of reality with every minute until I felt my orgasm hit, flowing into his hot mouth.


End file.
